Enter Chaos
by Magical Moo
Summary: Lily did a double take. A letter... for her? Surely, it couldn’t be possible. Who in the world would write to her? Chaos ensues from the day Lily Evans receives her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Tentative title. Rating subject to change.


Author's Notes: I'm baaaaaack! Yes, after nearly a five month hiatus I've decided to post a story. It kind of sucks, please forgive me. It follows Lily (and James, naturally) through their entire Hogwarts career, and possibly after that as well (depending on whether or not I'm up to writing their deaths). Obviously, emphasis will be placed on first and seventh year. But don't worry, second through sixth year won't go completely unnoticed. I was planning on waiting on posting it until I'd gotten more written, but I got impatient, so this is all there is. It's only moderately edited, so proceed with caution! Title is tentative. Anyway, I'm babbling, so I'll stop. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I'm Jo? You're delusional.

* * *

**Enter Chaos  
Introduction  
**

Enter Lily Evans. A bright, vivacious girl of eleven years old. She sat on the swing hanging from a tree outside her house. It was her favorite tree, a tall graceful willow that cast a splendid shadow across the neat yard. It was difficult for Lily to see the tree harmed when the swing was put up, but now she was glad to have it. It provided the perfect place to think, especially on a hot summer day like today. It was Petunia's birthday today, and she was having a party inside. Lily had not been invited – it wasn't "cool" to have your little sister at your birthday party, Petunia had told her – and was therefore stuck outside with nothing to do and no friends in town to play with.

_Petunia always gets what she wants_, though Lily, scuffing her feet on the ground, her brow furrowed. _It's just because she's older. I'm just as good as she is! I think…_. Secretly, Lily had always felt slightly inferior to her sister. Though she always good marks in school, Petunia's were always slightly higher, and she made sure to mention it whenever possible. Petunia was taller, more popular, and – in Lily's opinion – far prettier. Their mother always told them that they were both exceptionally beautiful girls, but she was their mum, so she had to say that. Lily didn't think herself particularly beautiful at all. Even next to Petunia's horse-like features, she always felt like the ugly duckling.

With a slight sigh, Lily kicked off the ground, gripping tightly to the thickly-woven ropes holding the swing to a low branch. She pumped her legs, swinging higher and higher into the thick, humid air. Despite being slightly depressed just minutes before, as she swung a smile emerged on her delicate face. There was something magical about zooming through the air on that swing; it always made her feel better regardless of what state she was in.

Enter postman. In the corner of her eye, Lily noticed him making his way up the front walk, a bundle of letters and magazines at the ready in his hand. Slowing down just enough to prevent serious injury, she let go of the swing, flying through the air and landing with a thud on the soft grass. The postman turned around in alarm, rushing to her aid as she scrambled to her feet and brushed the grass of her knees. Her mother wouldn't be thrilled with the fresh green stains on yet another pair of shorts, but Lily would worry about that later.

"Are you alright, miss?" asked the postman concernedly. "Would you like me to go inside and get your mummy?"

"No, no, I'm fine, thank you. I'll take the post, though, if you'd like," Lily offered. "That way you don't have to go all the way to the front door."

"Why thank you! It's a very hot day, and a little less walking is much appreciated." He handed the bundle to Lily, who took it gratefully, and strode out of the yard. Lily clutched her prize excitedly. It was rare that she was ever the first to get the post; more often than not Petunia got to it first, getting fingerprints on everything and stealing away any magazines that Lily might like to flip through. But not today. She, Lily, had gotten to it first, and she would look through it and take out all of the good magazines before Petunia could get her hands on them. Carefully removing the elastic band that held the bundle together, Lily plopped down on the grass to sort her treasure.

Bills... a postcard from Petunia's horrid boyfriend Vernon… a letter for Lily… a furniture catalogue…. Lily did a double take. A letter… for her? Surely, it couldn't be possible. Who in the world would write to her? Her friends were on vacation, but they would write her a postcard, not a letter. She picked it up, studying it curiously. The envelope was made of unusually thick, crisp paper, and it was addressed in shining green ink:

Miss L. Evans  
The Messiest Bedroom  
Number 7 Wisteria Walk  
Little Whinging, Surrey

But how was it possible that the writer of the letter – whoever they were – knew that Lily's bedroom was always far more disorganized than all of the others? (She didn't like to think of it as messy; in her mind, her bedroom was always "cluttered.") It didn't make sense. The only thing she could do was to open it. Turning the envelope over, she noticed a large seal bearing a lion, an eagle, a snake, and a badger, all surrounding an elegant letter H. It was quite peculiar. Lily opened the letter, trying her hardest not to rip the envelope; it was far to perfect to be destroyed by careless hands. Pulling the letter out with great care, she opened it and began to read.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, as well as instructions for finding Diagon Alley._

_Term begins on September the first. We await your owl by no later than July the thirty-first._

_Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall_  
Deputy Headmistress

She read the letter several times before she was able to wrap her mind around the concept. She, Lily Evans, a _witch_? It wasn't possible, surely it couldn't be. Magic didn't exist, _couldn't_ exist. This must be someone's idea of a joke. They clearly wanted to get her hopes up that one day she would be capable of doing magic. But she wouldn't fall for it, no. Lily was brighter than most of her peers gave her credit for, and she wouldn't let this pathetic joke trick her. She would keep it anyway, just in case. Perhaps if she showed her parents they would notify the police, and whatever prankster sent the letter would be caught and punished. Yes, she'd show them as soon as Petunia's party was finished. Sliding the letter back into the envelope, she placed it carefully on the ground and hurried over to the front door and slipped the remains of the day's post into the slot.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Think it should die in a burning pit of fire? Please review, I love feedback. Anyway, sorry this was so short. I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer. But this is just an intro, so cut me some slack. Next chapter we'll see Lily onto the Hogwarts express :) I'll try to update with that within the next two weeks, but I'm going to be away so I'm not making any promises. So... I guess that's it. Now go review! 


End file.
